Sigyn One-Shot
by misslyndsay
Summary: So, I was bored today and wrote this. What if after the events in Thor: The Dark World, Sigyn left Asgard. What if she was Sif's younger sister? Why is she hiding and why does she have to go back now?


"I was never one for taking things too seriously. That's why we got along so well. Even as children, when we first met, he would be the mischievous one and I would go along with his plans. I thought he was brilliant. I still think he was brilliant.

He was my best friend. He knew what it was like, growing up in the shadow of an older brother- in my case, sister. We grew older and feelings changed. We were happy until…I lost him." The room was dark, but cozy. The only light came from the lamp on the nightstand between the two beds. My friend, Adria Tailor, sat wrapped in a blanket on the bed opposite mine, eyes wide at my story. I wondered if she was beginning to regret asking me about my past- something I kept hidden from everyone. It wasn't a story I liked to tell, as it was not the funniest of tales.

"What happened?" she wondered. Raindrops pounded at the window, and distant thunder made me grow uneasy. Adria noticed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said quickly. I forced a smile and shook my head.

"It's not that, it's the weather." I told her.

"You don't like storms?" I shook my head a second time. She grinned. "You know, I've heard the stories about what happened in New York. SHEILD tried to keep it on the down-low but you know working for them has its perks."

"I think the secret on what happened isn't quite a secret anymore," I told her.

"Oh. Well that explains why it's been so easy to find information." Adria furrowed her brow in thought. "Anyways, you know Thor, right?" I didn't respond. She continued. "Well, he's the god of Thunder and all. So, whenever there's a storm I like to pretend that he's coming to rescue me." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Rescue you from what?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll take me to Asgard! I'd like to see some different worlds before I die." she suddenly shot me a look. "If you tell anyone this-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Hunter you're fantasizing about Thor." I laughed, feeling a little better. Sam Hunter was an agent that Tailor fancied. Thor could come and rescue her if he wanted, as long as I had a heads up so I could run as far as I could.

"You'd better not!" she laughed. "So, um," she cleared her throat. "Your boyfriend…"

"Oh, right," I looked down at the pattern of the hotel carpet. "Something happened, and he went away."

"Like, prison?" I looked up.

"No! Well, not yet."

"Gosh,"

"That was the first time I lost him. He just disappeared and we all thought he was dead. No one told me what had happened, they just said there was an accident and he was dead. It was horrible. It was like no one knew how to act around me. I didn't know how to act around his family, or anyone else for that matter."

"But he wasn't dead?"

"He came back."

"Oh good!"

"Then he was put in the dungeon,"

"Oh."

"I visited him there. So much had changed. He was so different- yet I still saw that inside he was that same clever boy I'd met so many years ago. He was always one step ahead of everybody else."

"Even you?"

"Especially me. But he fills me in from time to time. I had to keep up with him somehow. He knew I'd never betray him,"

"Betray him?" Tailor sounded worried.

"He was full of tricks, or um…pranks? He knew I wouldn't spoil them,"

"Oh," she sounded relieved. I guess it sounded scary that I wouldn't 'betray' someone in prison.

"He wasn't in prison for long, but it wasn't too much later after he got out that he was attacked and killed." I was quiet then.

"I'm sorry," I heard Tailor whisper. I shrugged. I hated feeling like this. So… human. There was a sudden knock at the door that made me jump to my feet. I made my way across the room and opened the door. It was Agent Holland.

"Conner. Tailor." I heard Adria get up and stand behind me. Holland was just as tall as I was, with her dark hair cut short in a pixie cut. Her dark eyes jumped from me to Tailor back to me again. "We found it," she finally said.

"Where? What is it? When are we leaving?" Tailor was practically bouncing off the walls. She was new, and she'd never been on a mission before. I'd seen a few missions, yet still I felt uneasy every time something was spotted that might be alien technology.

"It's 10 miles north, but it's too dark now to investigate. We leave tomorrow morning first thing so don't be late," we nodded and Holland turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

It was something that I thought I would never get used to. Waking up early every morning, getting dressed, and going to work. Routine was foreign to me. Everything here was foreign to me. A small part of me wanted to go home, but that thought was squashed by memories telling me that this was for the best. Home wasn't home anymore for me. SHEILD was home now.

I hurried down the hall toward my station. I was 25 minutes late. Holland would be furious. I burst through the door, apologizing already, but the mad scramble inside didn't hear me. I took a moment to assess the situation. Screens were showing signs of alien activity.

"Conner! Where have you been?" Agent Holland finally spotted me.

"I overslept, I'm sorry," This was true, I had overslept. But I wasn't sorry. I was dreaming of him again.

"Alright, well, don't do that," she paused and dragged me to a computer. "Possible alien activity 5 miles east," Alien activity. This was my area of expertise.

"I thought it-" I started. Holland shook her head.

"This is something different,"

"Related?"

"Doesn't appear so. Looks like we have a visitor."

"Asgardian?" I choked out the word.

"Everything points to that," she swiped the screen and a video that looked like it had been taken by a civilian with a cell phone played, showing what we were up against. I nodded. He was Asgardian.

"Think he's a friendly?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to that. To them? Yes. To me? I don't know.

I was to go with "the welcome committee". I'd rather not. I'd rather run away as far as I could. I didn't know what he was after, but I wasn't ready. There was six who went, Holland, Tailor, and I included. Along with us was also Director Coulson, who had previous experiences with Asgardians.

We found him waiting for us outside an old diner. I stayed hidden behind everyone else. Thankfully Agent Mullins had come along. He was at least 6'4" and easy to hide behind.

"Hello," Coulson greeted him. "I've seen you before, haven't I?" he recognized him.

"Yes, I believe you have,"

"You were in New Mexico. One of the…warriors three, was it?" He nodded and looked around, then back at Coulson.

"My name is Fandral. I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me."

"Uh, yeah. Who…are you looking for?"

"She's someone from my world who's been hiding among you. I must find her and bring her back," I took a quick step back but tripped over Tailor, who I didn't realize was standing next to me.

"Hiding among us? Is she dangerous?"

"I do not think so, but her presence is requested in Asgard." Tailor was helping me back to my feet.

"What's her name?"

"Sigyn," My eyes grew wide at the sound of my own name.

"Adria," I whispered, still hanging onto her. "Help me,"

"Ellie, what's wrong? Are you sick?" She murmured. I shook my head.

"I have to get out of here," she saw the panic in my eyes and looked back at our visitor. Sudden realization spread through her.

"You're Sigyn, aren't you?" she said out loud. I motioned her to be quiet but it was too late. I ran. I was fast. Fandral was faster. I didn't make it very far.

"Well, that was easy," he laughed.

"So they sent you, did they?" I asked, annoyed.

"They actually sent your sister, who decided she had more important things to do,"

"That sounds like her," I struggled to break free, but he had a tight grip on my arm. "Don't tell them," I gave up with an exasperated sigh.

"What, that you're a terrible fighter?"

"No, don't tell them who I am," Fandral looked puzzled for a moment, and then understood. "I want to be able to return here without them thinking I'm some sort of monster,"

"No one thinks that of you," No, they think much worse.

The ride back to the temporary base was quiet. No one made eye contact with me. I felt as if I had betrayed them in some way, though all I did was hide my true identity. Everything else was true, my name and my background was not. I didn't remember where I had come up with the alias Ellie Conner. It might have been from a book I'd read. I caught Tailor staring at me. She mouthed the word 'sorry'. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. It wasn't her fault; they were bound to find me one of these days. I wasn't sure, though, of what I did that was deserving of being dragged back home like a prisoner.

"Why now?" I broke the silence. "Why must I go back now?"

"Your presence is requested."

"You've said that. Who wants me home?" There were curious glances from my fellow agents.

"Odin," I didn't respond for a moment. I wondered how much longer it would take to get back to base. I wish I could go back to my room and stay there for good. I wished even harder that I could rewind time and go back to where nothing terrible had happened and I wasn't left alone.

"Do you really think it wise?" Fandral looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean? He only wants to know what L- um, what reason you had for leaving Asgard." _He only wants to know what Loki said to you when you visited him in the dungeons._

"I may something I would regret." I admitted quietly. He didn't have time to answer me, as we had finally reached base. I was escorted out of the vehicle. "Am I your prisoner?" I had to ask. He turned to look at me, studying me. He turned then to Coulson and asked if there was someplace that he and I could talk privately.

That familiar uneasy feeling crept over me. _Was_ I a prisoner? We were led to an empty interrogation room. I knew we brought here so they could eavesdrop. I didn't blame them, if one of their own turned out to be alien, they'd like to know exactly who she was. The door was shut, and we were alone.

"I'm not going back," I stated firmly. He sighed.

"You were always difficult," was all he said. I stared at him.

"That is what happens when you are pushed to the background your whole life. I'm not interesting enough. I need to act out in order to get the attention away from my perfect sister." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"You were always jealous of Sif," he pointed out.

"Me? Jealous of her?" I stifled a laugh. "I never wanted to _be _her; I only wanted to be her equal,"

"This is nonsense; do you know who you sound like?" Fandral's expression was serious, his voice slightly louder. I frowned. Of course I knew who I sounded like. Overshadowing older siblings is what we had in common. I took a step back and fell silent. His face softened. "You are not being brought back as a prisoner, but if you will not go willingly-"

"What is so important that I _must _return? I was happy here! I had a new life, where no one knew who I was. No one looked down on me here. Now it is ruined, thanks to you." I interrupted him. He sighed again.

"Sigyn, no one thinks of you that way." What way? Crazy? Like I knew what he was up to? No one pitied me? I didn't believe it for a minute.

"Will I be able to return here, after I'm done being questioned?" I asked softly.

"Yes, if that is what you wish." I nodded, finally giving in.

"Alright. Let's go, then," I held my hands up in mock surrender.


End file.
